Sweet Dreams
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Here's a two shot about what i think REALLY happened at that hospital. Bulma has a dream and can't help wondering if it means anything, will she find a future with Vegeta? Read the rest for yourself's enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey here's a two shot of what i think happened that day Vegeta got injured in the GR and how he and Bulma shared a kiss for the first time! Please review and enjoy! There is action by da way ;)**

The knock on the door disrupted my thoughts. I was sitting down drinking hot tea when the sound echoed through the house. I pulled the mug away from my lips and slowly walked over. I caught a glimpse of my blue-gray hair in our window pane. Raindrops splattered against it as thunder and lightning lit up our living room.

Slowly but surely I made my way towards the door and at 68 years old I assure you that was no easy task. I pulled the handle down and saw a hand pointing towards me. The stranger's palm was open and had a small ki ball charging up.

"Please I have money to give you if you're interested."

No reply came and I cursed myself for getting into this situation. My kids were off with their own families and my husband had gone somewhere to train even though his job as the Earth's protector was in the hands of Trunks now. The ball of energy began to grow.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm an old friend of Vegeta's and I'd like to find him so I can destroy him. I believe you know where hhmm?"

"Sorry I honestly don't know where he went and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Such a shame, guess I'll settle for his mate instead."

"Who are you?"

"Call me Tarble and I happen to be his brother."

"Impossible, I cried over the thunder."

"I'm afraid it's true and he forgot to mention that he banished me from planet Vegeta and sent me on an uncharted planet."

"Why did he do such a thing?"

"Because I was a weak Sayian and such people are disgraced and exiled."

"Did he really exile you?"

"Actually our father did but Vegeta could have argued. Instead he watched without hesitation and for that he shall pay. Father already got what he deserves there for I want to make Vegeta feel as alone as I did."

"Trust me he already is used to being alone, besides he doesn't care about me anyway's he just takes advantage of me that's all."

"No, enough, you're wasting my time. Tell me where he is, last chance."

It was in that moment did I see my whole life in front of me. I realized I had lived a good and fulfilling life. I was a friend, an inventor, a wife, a mom, and a kind hearted earthling. I would protect my family at all costs, even my life.

"No."

A purple blast shot like a rocket and for some reason it got cold all of a sudden. Blood poured out of a hole in my shoulder and chest as I struggled for air. I heard a laugh as Tarble made his exit. So this is how it would end for me. I managed to collapse behind the couch and took huge gulps of air.

After what seemed like a lifetime I saw Vegeta enter and immediately note the broken door and blood trail. Panic struck his eyes as he saw his worst fear. I imagine I must look like a sad corpse on the floor as an old woman dying.

"BULMA!"

"V-Vegeta, it took all of my energy to whisper his name."

"You can't go, not like this."

Vegeta had gray streaks down his flame like hair and a mustache had grown in as well. His husky voice was trembling and tears were flowing like a mini river across his face.

"Don't be sad Vegeta, it's ok."

"No it's not I'll get you some help and—"

"Vegeta it's no use I'm losing blood and breathe fast."

"Bulma please, he said crying. I need you."

I felt his arms wrap around me as he supported me up.

"I love you Vegeta."

"BULMA!"

It was no use my eyelids fluttered and a searing white light blinded me.

"I love you too."

It was a whisper but I felt teardrops land on my check, not mine. I smiled up at the fate and squeezed his hand one last time before it went limp. The light was all I could see as I opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**And now for Part Two ( lots of action and blossoming romance) ;) so i'll leave you to it! ;)**

I bolted wide awake and realized the bright lights were only the hospital ceiling. When my heart rate went down I turned my head and saw a pair of black orbs staring at me. Vegeta was still in the hospital bed after he exploded the gravity room and I was still here sitting at the nightstand table beside him. He opened his mouth.

"What do you want woman?!"

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"Why of course I am okay?!, in fact I'm going to train right now!"

Vegeta slowly made an attempt to get up. Without thinking I got up from my chair and began to help him. He really did a number on his body if he needed my help. I wrapped my arms around his back for support.

"Get off me woman!"

"No."

"No?!"

"That's what I said or did the explosion impact your hearing to?"

"You dare order me around like some dog?!"

"No but until your healed you're not going anywhere understand?"

Vegeta opened his mouth then closed it again as his face turned red with anger. With no other response he simply turned his back to her.

"Leave woman!"

"And what do you suppose I go to? My parents our out of town and all my friends are training for the battle with the mysterious androids."

"Well maybe if I wasn't FORCED to sit and recover I could be training right now!"

"I know, I know, you want be super Sayian and you wanted to upstage Goku, she muttered."

For once the prince stood motionless before letting out a weak laugh.

"Foolish girl! Once I do so your planet will not stand a chance!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes in fact I'd start enjoying these last few months before the fight."

"Big talk from a man who can't even take on a machine."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

"Hmph."

"You know maybe if you weren't such a royal jerk I wouldn't be the only one in here with you."

"Why are you here then?"

"It's not like you care."

"Your right I don't."

"But I care…about you."

Vegeta looked at her with mild shock on his face. His gaze was piercing her heart as he looked deep within her and for a moment she thought he knew about her dream.

"You had a nightmare, she quickly added."

"What's it to you?, he replied smirking."

"You seemed like you were fighting someone."

"Hmph."

"Is that all you have to say?!"

"Hmph."

"Ugghh this is what I get for taking you in?! Not one thanks! Just eating and training and sleeping. If you just opened up to someone maybe you wouldn't be so lonely…I mean is it really against your pride to have someone who care whether you live or die?!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE WOMAN?!

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Bulma felt a single tear slide down her face and quickly turned so she wouldn't have to look at the awful prince. Did she really expect anything out of him? The dream was just that a dream, nothing more. She quickly walked out the hospital room door without another word. She passed near bye nurses as she found herself in a long corridor.

That's when she stumbled upon an open door to a doctor's lounge. A perky blonde nurse was sitting on a couch kissing a boy, her boyfriend, she was kissing Yamcha! Anger, pain, embarrassment, they all came washing over her. She stormed out of the room before she was seen by either if the two. Crying did not suit her so she did not make a sound although tears still came down her face making stripes.

After a while the tears stopped simply because she had cried herself dry. Mustering up as much control as she could she entered the cafeteria. It was late at night now almost nine o clock, she was hungry and so was Vegeta or so she assumed.

_I don't know why I'm still here, I don't even know why I came in the first place but I feel like he needs someone right now. Even if that means enduring another one of his rages he should at least eat, no sense in going hungry._

At least she thought that's why she was staying but somehow it was just a cover up to the fact that she found herself caring and worrying about Vegeta, something that was unheard of. She assumed the food was good and found herself enjoying it more than she had anticipated.

_It sure beats my cooking!_

The line was not long and the tables were half full. She got herself a grilled cheese and a can of cola. For Vegeta she ordered 5 whole turkeys, six cherry pies, 10 gallons of water, and of course 7 bowls of dumpling soup. The server was kind enough to fulfill her order and got her to carts to push the food down to the room where a certain prince was resting or bored out of his mind.

The hallway was now familiar to her so she had no problem finding the room, still she paused outside the door. With a split second decision she pushed open the door before it was too late. She came in by herself at first and saw Vegeta looking up at the ceiling. Not even glancing he simply replied.

"What do you want bulmousse?"

"It's Bulma, she said slightly annoyed. And I brought you food since I thought you might be hungry."

This earned a look of respect from the prince as she wheeled in his meal. She set down her tray and took her seat at the desk near his bed. She had finished half of her sandwich when he had finished the five turkey's, seven bowls of soup, 4 gallons of water and was working on his first cherry pie. He ate with rapid precision as cherry juice drizzled down his chin.

Finally after what seemed like a good half hour he looked at her. She was wearing a simple red tank top with boot cut jeans. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail and had on black light weight running shoes. Bulma was not wearing makeup but personally Vegeta found her very attractive though his pride refused him to admit this.

"Your eyes, he said."

"What about them?"

"They are red and puffy."

"Well that what happens when you've been crying, she said annoyed. It seems like every guy I care about today just gives me nothing but his back turned."

"While I couldn't care less about that I am curious as to who this other man is."

"Yamcha was too busy locking lips with another girl to even notice my presence. It was with some nurse but I couldn't care less it still hurts the same, she said looking down. Well go on…"

"Go on what?"

"Tell me what a silly weak human I am for caring about you and my now ex-boyfriend."

"You want me to say such things? He said raising an eyebrow."

"Of course not but…this is silly I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this, it's not like you even care about me or what I—"

"I do care! He blurted without hesitation but quickly recovered with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open."

Bulma looked up at him and searched him to see if he was saying something that was true and somehow she believed him.

"Thank you…Vegeta."

"Hmph. You may be loud, annoying, and all around distraction but you don't deserve a weakling like him, you should get a more reliable and loyal mate."

"What would you know about mates?"

"On planet Vegeta the women were as strong and as powerful as the men. Only the strong survived and thrived as true Sayian warriors."

"On earth it's a bit different. We don't have permanent mates unless you get married which celebrates you and your mate's love, making you inseparable."

"A fool's situation to celebrate what is already known, pathetic."

"I agree with you there, marriage is not something I neither need nor would want…just happiness."

"I have no time for happiness only to be better than that clown and show who the true warrior really is!"

Bulma sighed and took a sip from her cola. She stared at the window out at the dark sky and noticed raindrops fall on the glass pane. Thunder roared and she turned to see Vegeta to busy finishing off the rest of the pies juice spilling over his neck. When he was done he simply flung the tin at the ground with the others.

"Vegeta you're all messy."

"I do not care, he replied though he felt his chin become sticky."

Making a split decision she walked over and sat on the bed where Vegeta lay still his eyes curious. She took out a small napkin and began to wipe the prince's face clean.

"Hold still, she cried."

"Woman! Get your hands away from me!"

"There! You happy you big baby?"

"No!"

Suddenly he grabbed her hand and meant to push it away when she used her other hand to hold it still. So their hands rested still as neither could move from their spot. Frustration crossed her eyes that turned into blue flames as she met he black ones. Her gaze softened and for a moment so did his. The moment was quickly broken though when Vegeta let go of her hand and caused Bulma to fall forward onto his chest.

He winced in pain but realized the current situation at hand. Bulma placed her hands firmly on his toned chest and realized she was basically lying on top of him. Her checks turned a dark crimson and she detected a blush from Vegeta as well.

"Well um, she coughed. If you need anything else I'll be here—"

She was silenced by Vegeta's lips on her own. For a moment she felt at ease as she gently wrapped her hands around his neck pushing her closer. She couldn't remember how it happened but she didn't care somehow it just felt right. He was rough but warm against her mouth and he tasted of cherries. There came a point when both needed air so Bulma was the first to break the kiss.

Slowly Vegeta's eyes opened and quickly widened at what he had just done.

"See is it so bad to let someone in now and then?"

"I, he stuttered but could not think of a reply and only ended up changing from red to purple.

"Well like I said if you need me I'll be here in the waiting room."

"Don't you have a house?!"

"Yes but the chairs in the lounge will have to do."

"Do not pester me I know you think I am a weakling who needs to be tended for but—"

"But I don't think that at all. I think you are one of the strongest people I have ever met and I don't just mean physically. I stay simply because I want to and I find myself actually enjoying your company…especially a moment ago."

This outburst caused Vegeta to blush heavily before staring down at the ground. Just the a heavy clap of thunder came startling them both.

"Woman wait, he said."

Bulma paused at the door curious as to what the prince might say.

"You may stay here if it so pleases you."

Bulma let loose a radiant smile before getting a blanket and pillow from the storage closet. She brought the pillow down to the desk and draped the blanket over her shoulders. With a yawn she slowly walked over and kissed Vegeta on the forehead causing him to stutter uncontrollably.

"Sweet dreams Vegeta."

He opened his mouth to speak but heard the snoring of the woman fast asleep. He let out a small chuckle at her obnoxious sleeping habits and quickly turned off the bed side lamp, closing his eyes shut. The rain softened and the thunder quieted.

"Good night…Bulma, he whispered."


End file.
